


The hottest nurse in the world

by StilesHale91



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Blood Donation, Come Eating, Doggy Style, F/M, First Time, Flirting, Hand Jobs, High School, Kissing, Large Breasts, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Licking, Nurse - Freeform, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing, Underage Sex, Vampires, Whitechapel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's blood donation day at Whitechapel High School and one of the nurses caught Benny's eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The hottest nurse in the world

Since the beginning of the new year at school Benny just couldn’t control his hormones anymore, he felt like his body was on fire any time a pretty girl walked past him on the corridor, he had the urge to flirt with every single one he fancied. He had no idea what’s got into him during the summer but he definitely began to be more interested in girls or porn videos than video games or watching geeky shows with Ethan. He even began to check forums, if it was normal to jerk off ten times a day. He craved to finally do all the things he's seen in those porn videos, but at school there wasn’t any success and as he’d not want to try any online dating sites he was still dateless. Still, the brunette boy didn’t suspect he’ll have his biggest erection ever at a blood donation day. His pupils dilated in the moment he saw the hot nurse in the room. Ethan snapped Benny back to reality when he shook his arm a bit. 

“Oh God…Benny’s in need of some serious nursing time.” Benny mumbled as his eyes remained fixed on the nurse’s pretty tight dress which made her curves so painfully visible what made the teenage boy’s pulse rise up high. 

“Jeez Benny stop sexing her with your eyes.” Ethan felt embarrassed instead of his best friend as well while he palmed his own face. 

“I can’t help it, I mean look at her.” He kept going on feeling how his pants began to feel too tight on him due to his arousal. 

“You didn’t even want to donate blood, you said you’re scared they’d clone you.” A snicker left Ethan’s mouth how absurd it sounded. 

“But that was before I saw the hottest nurse in the whole world. Oh Ethan, I’d give her more than just blood.”

“Yuck! I’m out of here. I’ll look for Sarah.” 

Benny didn’t even notice that Ethan walked out as he continued staring at the pretty nurse who glanced at him once or twice, the teenage boy couldn’t believe it but she even smiled at him, shivers running along his body from those gorgeous blue pair of eyes. He felt rather upset though as he was sure if girls around his age in high school ignored him then why would he have any chance at a goddess like her? But as always he tried to stay optimistic and hope for the best, however his mood was shortly killed when the two nurses said they’ll hold a forty minute lunch break. So far Benny didn’t even pay attention on the older nurse, only glancing at her for a second then back again at the blonde beauty. He sighed feeling heartbroken that he had to wait so long to see the nurse again. Walking towards the door just made him even sadder because he knew he promised his grandmother to help her with a new potion, so he might not be able to stay, it just wasn’t fair. 

“Hey…you in that striped blue shirt.” Benny couldn’t believe when he heard the younger nurse was talking to him, but why? Did he do something wrong? “I saw you’ve been waiting so long. I can quickly take your blood.” She was smiling and patting the leather seat, gosh was this reality?! The brunette boy still stood there moveless for a few seconds before he walked up towards the seat. While he sat down his eyes followed the blonde beauty, he was too busy staring at her hip and hot thighs than to listen to what she’s been talking about with the older nurse, but soon she closed the rear door just like the front door, locking it with a key what she placed down on a metal tray with some medical tools beside it. The boy had no idea why would she lock the doors, of course his dirty fantasy had a few guesses but that wouldn’t happen of course. “Would you mind if I’d examine you first? It’s a routine procedure, to make sure you’re sufficient.” Without thinking it through Benny immediately nodded, gulping as the nurse leaned in closer, pressing her pointing finger at a vein on his wrist, he could see her name tag clearly. Annie Vee. Beautiful name not to mention her deep cleavage, he didn’t care anymore as he couldn’t help but keep panting from the view. “Do you really think I’m the hottest nurse in the world?” She snickered when the boy looked surprised that she knew he said that to Ethan, however it was soon explained when she showed her fangs, even though Benny wasn’t too fond of vampires, he found her still sexy but still was a little scared to be bitten by her. “Don’t worry I won’t bite you.” She whispered into his ear before she pressed her full lips against the boy’s neck, he tried not to whine needy but when she ran her hand in that blue medical glove onto his bulge he moaned not being able to remain silent any longer. “Something seems to be bigger here than it usually is, I think I should rather take a look at it.” 

“Oh God, please tell me I’m not dreaming this.” He was close to come just when her kissable lips touched his, he bucked his hip up, panting impatiently as she unzipped his jeans then pushed it down till his knees with his striped underwear. 

“Hmmm really impressive, how old are you again sweetie?” Annie asked as she teasingly ran her finger from the boy’s belly button, going slowly lower. 

“I….I’ll be sixteen this year.” Saying he was fifteen would have sounded like he was still a kid, sixteen definitely sounded better, he thought. 

“Are you still a virgin Benny?” He wasn’t able to talk so he just nodded, he closed his eyes down tight when the sexy nurse wrapped her hand around his hard dick and began to wank him, he did this to himself so many times but he never thought it can feel way better when someone else would do it for him. “Does this feel alright? I’ll just try to help you get rid of this uncomfortable bulge down there, sweetie.” Benny moaned again louder and held his eyes on her watching how she began to undo the upper buttons of her white nurse dress, he had to grip tight onto the edge of the medical chair when he saw her beautiful round breasts and her hard nipples. 

“Jeez….you’re so hot…” Benny managed to say it on his hoarse voice staring longingly at her. He couldn’t help but give out all kinds of noises as she was massaging his balls and rubbed his cock so expertly. He groaned as she was stroking his wet slit, then eventually stopped, taking one step back, then took her gloves off one of it landing on the floor “accidentally”. Benny couldn’t do otherwise but to moan as he watched her leaning down without bending her knees, he thought he will die in the chair as she didn’t have any panties on her. Benny reached down and began to jerk himself off fast and needy as he held his eyes on her curvy hot ass, and being able to see little of her cunt as well. 

“Nahhh I’ll take care of that, just relax pretty boy.” Annie gently pushed his hands off his erection, just as she climbed up onto the chair on top of Benny pulling both of his hands onto her chest. “How do they feel?”

“Fuck…I’m so close to come…they’re perfect.” 

“You’re not allowed to come just when I allow you Benny, okay?” Annie giggled when Benny nodded but moaned painfully as he kept thrusting his hip up in the air because he needed some friction but she on purpose sat higher so they wouldn’t be in any contact lower. “Look how wet you’re making me.” She pulled his hand down to palm her shaved cunt, he wasn’t sure what to do exactly but he pushed his long fingers towards the dampness, groaning as he felt such warmness and wetness in her hole with his fingers, he so wanted to feel it around his dick. Annie pulled his head between her big breasts, running her fingers along the boy’s soft brunette locks. Soon he began to kiss her delicate skin all over, pressing his lips tight around her pink nipple and began to suck on it while his cock was twitching eagerly, loads of precum dripping down along his shaft. “Awww you’re so adorable, I’ll let you fuck me now Benny.” Annie whispered into his ear before she lowered her lap, helping the boy as she pushed his dick inside her wet cunt. 

“Ahh…fuck…fuck…” Benny gripped tight onto her waist when he was deep inside her, he knew she said he was only allowed to come when she’d say so but this was his first time and he was in pain as he struggled to keep his orgasm back. “I’m not ….gosh…I’m not sure I can hold it back…” Benny whimpered as he held his eyes on her round breasts bouncing the way she was riding on him. He reached out to grab and squeeze her hot ass while he was thrusting his cock deep inside her. 

“If you come earlier I’ll turn your little friend Ethan into a vampire, then you’re next.” He was too overwhelmed with joy so he didn’t feel angry about her threat just tried to hold his orgasm back so such wouldn’t happen. He leaned up to suck on her nipple while she continued riding on him, feeling the boy’s long cock going in and out of her juicy hole. “Hmmm what a good boy you are.” She moaned while she sucked on her lower lip looking into Benny’s eyes. He began to rub her clit once she guided his fingers there. Benny was sweating hard from what was happening, she looked so delicious and sexy, he couldn’t believe he was really losing his virginity with a hot nurse like her. He had to grit his teeth and focus not to come when she did, her erotic scream drove him crazy. After about a minute her orgasm she got off him, causing the boy to hiss painfully his needy cock hitting against his stomach. He watched as she pushed all the papers off a table and climbed up on it waiting for him in a doggy pose. “Come inside me Benny.” He quickly got of the chair rushing over, almost falling onto the floor due to his jeans still being around his ankle but in the last minute he managed to grab onto the table. As it was thankfully low enough he managed to thrust his cock easily inside her pussy, quickly leaned in more to hold onto her breasts as he began to fuck her fast and needy now. 

“Ahhh you’re so warm and tight.” Benny felt how his thighs trembled and he whined as he pulled her tighter to his lap. It was painfully good when he came deep inside her, his hip made some more quick thrusts as he filled her with his seed. He couldn’t hold back any longer, so they couldn’t enjoy this pose any longer but it was something incredible. Once he gained back his strength the brunette boy pulled his still hard cock out of her and wiped the sweat of his forehead with his lower arm. 

“Lick me clean Benny.” She glanced back at him moaning when the boy without hesitation licked onto her wet cunt. He didn’t care if it was his come but pressing his tongue into her hole felt something dirty and damn good. When not even a single drop left in her he stepped back, and helped her off the table. “You’re such a sweet boy.” Benny’s cheek flushed when she began to kiss him for long minutes. “You better go now before I change my mind and suck out your delicious blood.” 

“Thank you Annie, this was uhhhh crazy.” Benny said as he quickly pulled back his jeans then took the key out of her hand and left the room with a wide grin on his face, not even noticing Ethan as he entered the canteen bumping into him, their contact causing Ethan to have a vision. 

“Ewww Benny! I just wish I wouldn’t have this ability sometimes…ahhh…gross.”

“You’re just jealous Ethan.” Benny grinned and picked up a tray as they stood into the queue. “From now on I’ll be popular among girls…hey beauty, want a piece of this hot dude?” Benny asked as he pointed at himself with both his thumbs, but instead of a reply the girl laughed at him with her friends. 

“Popular among girls, huh?” Ethan snickered as he looked up at his best friend. 

“I don’t care, nothing can break my mood after what happened today.” Benny grinned and wrapped one of his arm around Ethan.


End file.
